Dulce Infidelidad
by CatchingSouls
Summary: Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, por favor leanlo. Se trata de un mundo mitico y misterioso, donde los jovenes titanes y otros amigos trataran de vencer a Astos, Rey de los Elfos Oscuros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

**Nota.**

_Saludos a todos los que estan leyendo esto, para que sepan este es mi primer Fic, despues de mucho tiempo me decidi a escribir uno. Me dijeron que primero era mejor partir con una introduccion y despues continuar con la historia, asi que ahora los dejare con la introduccion._

_

* * *

_

**El Reino de Chiiro.**

El castillo se podia distinguir a traves de la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el Reino, a traves del bosque se podian distinguir varias criaturas, unas muy hermosas y otras muy aterradoras. Aun asi en la espesura del bosque el gran rio daba vida a muchos de los arboles que lo rodeaban, algunos arboles tenian grandes nidos en sus copas, muchos de los visitantes que tenia el Reino se debian a las hermosas variedades que tenian de aves. A traves del territorio del Reino estaba el pueblo de Chiiro, este pueblo tenia una gran cantidad de habitantes y el pueblo entero era de marmol, en aquel momento el Reino estaba siendo acosado por los constantes ataques de los Elfos Oscuros. Estos eran altos y de piel muy blanca, tenian largas ropas negras y unos ojos claros, sus cabellos por lo general eran negros o blancos, tenian gran habilidad con la magia negra y eran muy temidos en todos los Reinos, el Rey de los elfos oscuro se llamaba Astos, con sus subordinados habian conseguido muchas riquezas y valiosos objetos. El castillo de Chiiro era de color azul marino y tenia bellas torres, en algunos años atras Chiiro habia sido atacado por Clanes del Norte y perdieron muchas vidas en sus ejercitos.

El Rey de Chiiro llamado Edward habia reunido a un representante de cada Reino, estos debian elegir a un miembro para que los representara. En aquel momento se encontraban los 18 dirigentes de los reinos vecinos, cada dirigente se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa en donde discutian los constantes ataques de Astos.

-Compatriotas mios, los he convocado aqui para tomar una accion para detener los ataques de Astos, sin embargo, nuestros Reinos por separado no podrian con ello, es por eso que he recurrido a ustedes, sin nos aliamos podremos detener a Astos y sus ataques- dijo Edward, dando inicio a la discusion.

-Astos es un poderoso elfo oscuro, sus seguidores no son muchos y sin embargo convocas una gran alianza para derrotarle. Aqui hay 18 Reinos, los guerreros de Astos no superan los 15.- dijo Rich, representante del Reino del Norte, el reino de donde provenia se llamaba Lych.

-¿Es nesesaria una alianza para derrotarlo?-pregunto Mike, representante de Hyuubs.

-Por si no lo saben- comenzo diciendo Jeyk, representante del Reino de las montañas -Astos ha acabado con mas de diez reinos con solo cinco subordinados, aunque los superemos en numero ellos poseen el dominio del Arte Oscuro, aun asi, no creo que seamos capaces de derrotarle-

-Si quieren mi opinion, deberiamos seleccionar al miembro mas poderoso de nuestros reinos, deberiamos seleccionar a uno de cada Clase que poseamos, solo asi podriamos tener alguna oportunidad- dijo Gill, gran aliado del Rey Edward.

-Entonces¿Quienes apoyaran la desicion?- pregunto Edward despues de muchos comentarios, quejas y soluciones. Solo 9 reinos apoyaron la desicion final, los otros 9 la rechazaron y decidieron no formar la alianza. Los 9 que aceptaron iban a tener otra discusion el mismo dia en la noche, durante la cena.

Los que rechazaron la alianza se marchaban por la tarde, iban a ser llevados a sus Reinos por los carruajes reales, estos eran empujados por hermosos caballos de colores claros, el carruaje tenia una gran silla bastante comoda donde el Rey podia descansar durante el trayecto.

Caida la noche en el Reino de Chiiro el castillo es tiño de alegria, la alianza de 9 Reinos era una estrategia muy importante para acabar con los constantes ataques de Astos. Las banderas rojas bordadas eran un signo de fiesta, la musica y las canciones de los trovadores se podian escuchar provenientes del castillo, en el gran comedor se unieron los 9 representantes de los Reinos y el Rey Edward los invito a discutir el tema.

-Amigos mios, ya saben para que nos reunimos aqui, asi que me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones respecto al tema, quisiera saber si tienen algun plan para detener a Astos- dijo Edward mientras la cena comenzaba.

-Yo tengo una, pero primero debeis decirme¿Cuantas clases posee cada uno de sus reinos, y cuales son?- dijo Larry, representante del Reino vecino, llamado Kiuh.

-Mi Reino tiene 4 clases -comenzo diciendo Minus, representante del Reino de Nijuun- una es la de Curandera, la de Caballeria, la de Asesinos y la de Dominadores-

-Mi Reino solo posee 2, pero son consideradas las mas peligrosas- dijo con orgullo Deémir, representante del Reino de Cross -una de ellas es la de Francotirador y la otra es la de Caballeria Hospitalaria-

-Mi Reino posee 5 clases, las cuales son: las de Cazador, las de Ninja, las de Malabarista, la de Mago rojo y la de Monjes- dijo Ojiin, representante del Reino de Jiuuby.

-Mi Reino solo tiene una Clase, esta es la Asesino Psiquico- dijo Reygun, representante del Reino de Trenk.

-Mi Reino posee 3 clases, estas son: la de Vampiros, la de Elfos y la de las Driades.- dijo Kijuuk, representante del Reino de Hermii.

-Mi Reino tiene 7 clases, son las de Psiquico, telekinetico, Alquimista, Herrero, Brujo negro, Brujo azul y Brujo blanco- dijo el Rey Edward.

-Mi Reino tiene 2 Clases, son la de Gladiador y de Artillero-dijo el representante del Reino de Gamusa.

-Mi Reino tiene 4 clases, son las de Espiritista, Profetista, la de las Gitanas y las de Esgrimidor.- dijo Hyuu, representante del Reino de Freud.

-Y yo tengo 2 clases, son las de Caballero Negro y la de Invocador- dijo Larry.

-Entonces, ahora que ya sabes las clases y la cantidad¿Cual es tu estrategia para derrotar a Astos?- pregunto Edward, mientras la cena se hacia cada vez mas agradable, la luz de las velas le daba un ambiente familiar que les hacia apacible la estadia en el Castillo con gente conocida y con un bien comun.

-Mi proposicion es la siguiente- todos miraron con atencion a Larry que esperaba un momento para que la tension se dejara notar en sus rostros -seleccionar al miembro mas capacitado de cada Clan, y reunirlos en Telde, uno de nosotros se dirigira a aquel lugar para explicarles la mision a la cual los enviaremos. Pero deberemos establecer una tarifa para que la mision sea en efecto realizada.-

Todos asentieron en signo de aprobacion, la sugerencia en efecto era muy astuta y cada uno analizaba los altos indices de probabilidad que tenia, al cabo de la cena todos quedaron satisfechos con la desicion tomada, ahora solo faltaba hacerles llegar a cada uno de los Clanes la carta que les seria enviada para decirles lo planeado y para señalarles el lugar donde se reunirian.

* * *

n.n espero les guste. Les quisiese pedir que me comentaran que me hace falta para que quede mejor.  
Hasta la proxima si asi lo quieren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics. Los demas personajes si son mios n.n**

**Nota**

_Aqui esta el proximo capitulo, espero este si les guste. En este capitulo espero que dejen algun reviews._

_

* * *

_

**En la ciudad de Telde.**

Los representantes ya se habian marchado y la estrategia ya era llevada a cabo. Todos los representantes debian informar a sus respectivos reyes el acuerdo con el Reino de Chiiro. El Rey Edward ya comenzo con la estrategia y terminando de firmar las cartas que serian enviadas a las distintas Clases.Ordeno a Henry, un tipo alto y de negras cabelleras, un cuerpo formido y de palida tez.

-Henry, lleva estas cartas a las Clases del Reino. El nombre de la Clase aparece en la parte de atras- Edward le paso las 7 cartas a Henry. Este las recibio y subiendose a su caballo iba a emprender la marcha.

-Lo hare enseguida Alteza, le vendre a informar cuando termine de entregarlas.- dicho esto comenzo su marcha, pero la voz del Rey lo detuvo.

-Henry -este volteo- debo advertirte que...hay una gran responsabilidad en el contenido de esas cartas. No permitas que nadie las vea a no ser que sea el Lider de la Clase. No te detengas por ningun motivo!- le dijo mientras Henry se marchaba no sin antes asentir en signo de comprension.

Henry partio atravesando los portones reales, grandes rejas metalicas revestidas de oro. El camino hecho de blancas piedras era atravesado velozmente por las cuatro patas de Heéril, caballo negro y de gran tamaño, Henry en su montadura repasaba el nombre de las cartas, la Clase mas cercana era la de los Herreros. Para llegar debia atravesar la _Villa de los Condenados, _esta era conocida asi porque los traidores a la Corona o los condenados a muerte por algun delito eran ejecutados ahi, mucha gente se reunia para ver aquel "espectaculo", la sangre derramada, las personas quemadas ahi, todo presenciado y aclamado publicamente. Henry y Heéril pasaban ya por ahi, el gran techo de la Clase de los Herreros podia vislumbrarse no muy lejos, solo era cosa de minutos que llegaran.

Ya era mediodia cuando Henry llego a la villa de la Clase Herrera, una gran puerta de metal se abria dejandolo pasar, dos guardianes lo detuvieron en la entrada, Henry explico sus razones y lo dejaron pasar, atraveso grandes calles donde el metal era trabajado, preciosas piedras brillantes relucian colgando de algun mostrador. Espadas, arcos, escudos, lanzas y dagas eran notablemente admiradas por las personas que en ese momento se encontraban deambulando por ahi. Henry miraba las variedades de espadas, algunas rojas, otras azules, algunas grises o color tierra. Al atravesar por un portal se bajo de Heéril y lo amarro en poste que ahi se encontraba, camino unos pasos antes de subir por una fina escalinata que daba al Taller donde se encontraba el lider de la Clase de los Herreros.

-Saludos gran Maestro de la Herreria- dijo mientras se inclinaba y bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Levantate amigo...-le tendio una mano para ayudarlo- no tienes por que inclinarte, no hay nadie importante aqui, solo un viejo Herrero haciendo su trabajo- con un paño se limpio el sudor y lo dejo donde estaba, se acerco a la mesa y le ofrecio un vaso que contenia cerveza de raiz, Henry acepto- Y dime amigo¿que te trae por aqui?-

-Desafortunadamente algo muy importante y grave- su expresion cambio- esta es una carta enviada por el Rey, solo usted debe leerla por favor.- le paso la carta y se tomo toda la cerveza.

-Muy bien amigo- tomo la carta y la dejo sobre la mesa -pero ahora eso no importa mucho, lo mas importante ahora es ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaria, pero hay mas carta para las otras Clases, es prioritario que todas sean entregadas hoy, lo siento mucho.- se disculpo Henry, dejo el vaso vacio en la mesa y se puso en marcha hacia la salida.

-Comprendo, de todos modos, pasate por aqui cuando te plazca, estare agradecido si decides venir aqui para charlar un rato y tomarnos un trago.- Henry volteo y le estrecho la mano.

-Gracias, por cierto soy Henry- dijo mientras el Herrero contestaba.

-Bien Henry, yo soy Nicholas, te estare esperando.- despues de esto Henry se retiro con una sonrisa.

Nicholas lo vio alejarse y tomo la carta para leerla, estaba sellada de una forma especial, despues de tomar una Daga de Mitrilo pudo abrirla "Estaba sellada de manera de que solo yo pudiera abrirla, imagino que es para evitar leer el contenido si alguien la roba, muy inteligente de tu parte Edward" penso mientras sacaba un papel doblado, lo desdoblo y comenzo a leer.

_Nicholas, Lider de la Clase de los Herreros:_

_Te saludo y envio esta carta por un motivo bastante particular y privado, confio en tu confidencialidad y espero poder contar contigo ara lo que debo pedirte. Como ya sabes Astos a estado atacando ultimamente nuestro Reino, ayer tuve una asamblea con varios representantes de los Reinos Vecinos, y acordamos aliarnos de forma mutua para derrotarlo, la Alianza estubo de acuerdo en congregar lo siguiente: Cada Clase de los Reinos dentro de la Alianza deberan enviar al que estimen mejor de sus Clases para dirigirse a Telde, ahi encontraran a los demas enviados para formar el grupo que derrotara a Astos. Nesecito que elijas a esa persona lo antes posible y lo envies con lo nesesario para llegar a Telde, cuando llegue debera seguir las instrucciones de Deémir, el es el representante del Reino de Cross, el estara esperandolos a todos durante 3 dias. Solicito enormemente tu presencia ya que es muy ventajosa de acuerdo a sus habilidades para forjar armas y manipular levemente los Elementos.  
Se despide el Rey Edward, del Reino de Chiiro._

Cuando termino de leer doblo la carta como estaba y la metio en el centro, fue hasta el Portal y le dijo a uno de los guardias de ahi.

-Dile a Victor que venga inmediatamente, es urgente. Anda!- ordeno con firmeza, al ver al guardia alejarse se dirigio nuevamente a su taller para terminar el trabajo que estaba haciendo. En unos minutos la presencia de Victor hizo que Nicholas dejara su trabajo a un lado para atenderlo.

-¿Queria verme Señor?- pregunto cerrando la puerta detras de el.

-Si, debemos hablar un momento- se sento en una silla, Victor hizo lo mismo -hay algo muy importante que debo pedirte...- Victor se extraño y comenzo a escuchar con mas atencion -para explicarte lo que debo pedirte seria correcto decir que nadie mas puede saber acerca de esto.-

-Claro, lo que quiera. Lo hare encantado.- respondio para calmar un poco a Nicholas.

-Nesecito que vayas a la ciudad de Telde para una mision muy importante- dijo vacilando un momento.

-¿Telde¿Donde queda eso?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Es una ciudad que queda al Norte, es un tanto lejana y bastante rica culturalmente.- dijo poniendose de pie para sacar un martillo que se encontraba sobre un estante, era bastante grande y con muchos signos y dibujos incrustados en la empuñadura -Quiero darte esto- le paso el martillo.

-¿A Jamihdar? pero si es su arma mas preciada- dijo admirado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Si, el martillo mas preciado por todos los conocedores. Un diseño unico y el tremendo poder que alberga es inimaginable. Los cuatro elementos descansan en aquel martillo, deberas cuidarlo.- dijo mientras Victor lo sostenia con gran respeto.

-Muchas gracias señor, esto es sorprendente, siempre habia soñado con poder tener este martillo. Es un gran honor tenerlo al fin en mis manos.- explicaba Victor con notable respeto.

-Muy Bien, alistate, saldras hoy despues de la cena. Deberas llevar proviciones, dinero, tus herramientas de Herrero y todo lo demas, lleva ademas una capucha por si llueve en el camino. Debes entender esto, eres el representante de la Clase de los Herreros, si actuas mal, la Clase se vera mal, tienes 19 años, puedes con misiones como estas. Ahora ve- ordeno, Victor asentio y se retiro...-Confio en ti, no me defraudes- penso para sí. Sin nada mas que hacer continuo con su trabajo.

_Con la Clase de los Brujos Negros..._

La carta ya habia sido entregada hace unos minutos y el Lider de la Clase estaba meditando, su concentracion hacia que los objetos de alrededor se movieran por la fuerza ejercida en su mente.Al cabo de unos momentos todo se calmo, la habitacion oscura daba paso a una tenue luz roja, algo se estaba acercando.

-Al fin has venido querida Raven, por favor toma asiento- pidio el Lider del Clan.

-Tu mensaje mental no fue muy claro, tarde un poco en comprenderlo del todo...-se excuso Raven con una leve sonrisa.

-No importa ya, te he solicitado para pedirte algo muy grande- comenzo hablando.

-¿Y que es eso muy "grande" que me tienes que pedir? preo te digo desde ya, que no volvere a cuidar a sus hijos- dijo Raven antes de que el Lider pudiera hablar.

-Muy bien, pero no se trata de eso. Nesecito que emprendas un viaje a Telde.- dijo sin dudar mientras despachaba a los subditos que ahi se encontraban.

-¿A Telde¿Para que quiere que viaje hacia alla?-

-Es una Mision Real, es decir, el rey me ha pedido que seleccione a alguien capacitado para poder cumplir con nuestra parte.-

-¿Asi que quiere que yo vaya? no deberia, Hilda es mas talentosa que yo, pídaselo a ella.-

-No puedo, puede que ella tenga mas talento, pero es muy arrogante, la mision no consta de eso, por favor acepta.-

-No lo hare, arrogante o no debera aprender- sin mas que decir se marcho.

-No queria llegar a esto...pero no me dejas otra opcion...se trata acerca de Astos- Raven quedo inmovil, no se movia y luego cayo sentada.

-¿Has dicho Astos¿El mismo Astos que rapto a mis padres para que trabajaran con el?- pregunto sin comprender, en su mente vacilaban las preguntas y las dudas, algo la hacia sentir extraña en su interior, algo deseaba desatarse.

-Si Raven, ese Astos, esta atacando por estos sectores, es por eso que te nesecito.-

-Muy bien, cuente conmigo. Estare preparandome.-

-Bien Raven, ten en cuenta que deberas partir pronto, no contamos con mucho tiempo. Despues de cenar debes estar lista.-

-Si, como usted diga- Raven actuaba de forma involuntaria, sentia miedo y un poco de ansias, deseaba profundamente vengarse de aquella persona. Raven salio de la habitacion de la que se encontraba y luego se fue a su habitacion.

_Clase de los Psiquicos._

El Lider habia recibido hace unos minutos la carta que era entregada por Henry, se habian marchado hace unos instantes. Este leyo la carta y tras analizarla un momento se fue a su templo, habian muchas tablas y todas tenian inscripciones rojas. Este se arrodillo un momento y tras decir unas plegarias se levanto.

-¡Ha llegado el momento!- dijo tocando las tablas, estas empezaron ha formar un circulo alrededor de un pozo de agua -Muestrenme al que sera elegido, ha llegado el momento para que nuestra Clase cumpla como es debido.- las tablas soltaron las inscripciones que tenian y del agua broto una imagen.

-El elegido es aquel chico de blancos cabellos y su tez como nieve, las Inscripciones Profeticas han hablado- las inscripciones volvieron a sus respectivas tablas y estas dejaron de formar el circulo.

-Bien, entonces, Merrick sera.- antes de salir se inclino de nuevo y despues salio.

-He percibido que me nesecita Señor¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Merrick al ver salir a su Lider del Templo.

-Sin duda tus dotes de la percepcion son los mejores- Merrick se sonrojo un poco -Ven, sigueme, hablaremos en el camino.- y asi comenzaron a caminar a traves de un hermoso jardin dotado de hermosas flores y bellisimos colores.

-¿De que queria hablarme Señor?-

-Nesecito que cumplas con una mision, es muy importante que asi sea-

-Si es muy importante no creo que la rechace-

-En esta mision pones en riesgo tu vida, todos tus sueños con este dia han llegado-

-Quieres decir que lo que he soñado es verdad-

-Es exactamente como lo dices, pero ahora deberas saber que sucede despues de que caes por el Rio de los Deseredados. La desicion recide en tu mente, si no quieres aceptarla te comprendere. Sin embargo...-se detuvo, miro el lago- las deciciones no siempre nos favorecen, es por eso que la mente nos engaña, si la mente descubre que la desicion que has tomado es erronea te detendra de alguna manera, pero si escoges una buena desicion tu mente te ayudara a tranquilizarte, te apoyara y te brindara mas energia.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- el Lider asentio -¿Y que hara nuestro corazon respecto a eso?-

-De eso no estoy seguro, si de verdad eres heredero de la Clase Psiquica sabras que nuestro camino, el de la mente, es movido por las emociones que sentimos, es por eso que nuestro corazon y nuestras mentes siempre estan de acuerdo, actuan en simbiosis.-

-En este momento siento curiosidad, quiero saber que sucedera. ¿De que se trata la mision?-

-Deberas viajar a Telde, eso es lo primero. Cuando llegues ahi te encontraras con gentes de otras Clases, no te preocupes por ellos. Ahi encontraras a Deémir, les dara las instrucciones de la mision mas especificamente.-

-¿Hay algo que me ocultas?-

-No se te puede engañar...es cierto, Astos, deberemos derrotarle. Es por eso lo que vas a Telde.-

-Podia sentir algo asi, pero creo que es mejor que yo vaya. Hare lo mejor que pueda.-

-Bien hecho, imagino que ya tienes todo preparado...-

-Por supuesto, senti que debia viajar asi que prepare todo antes de venir hacia usted.-

-Eres brillante¿cuando piensas partir?-

-Ahora mismo, caminando hacia Telde me demorare unos 2 dias y medio.-

-Solo contamos con tres dias, eso significa que no podras para muy seguido.-

-Bueno, entonces ire con Jiyi.-

-¿Sigues con aquel Fenix?-

-No podia dejarle, estaba muy triste en aquella jaula-

-Ahhh, da igual¡Ahora ve!, tu destino ya te espera.-

-¡Por supuesto! alla voy- con una ocarina de color naranja toco dos notas musicales y del cielo se pudo escuchar un rugido hermoso, en segundos llego un gran pajaro naranjo y de grandes alas, llevaba unos bultos en las garras, eran las provisiones que tenia para el viaje. -Nos vemos, presiento que asi sera-

-Y lo es¡no me falles!- grito cuando el ave despegaba nuevamente.

_Clase de los Brujos Azules._

El Lider ya hablaba con su elegido, era un chico alto y de piel gris, llevaba ropajes azul claro y una gran capa con capucha de un color azul muy intenso. El Lider de la Clase estaba hablando con él, Henry se habia marchado tras beber un poco de agua hace unos minutos.

-Por favor no seas tan imprudente- pidio el Lider.

-No te preocupes por eso¡he madurado!- dijo serio.

-Lïhoo, te conozco muy bien. Seguro que haces esto para demostrar que has madurado.-

-No maestro, quiero poner a prueba mis habilidades de Brujo Azul, he aprendido mas de 2 mil hechizos para demostrarlo y aun asi no parece importante.-

-Si me importa, pero tu imprudencia es lo que me molesta, siempre provocas al enemigo y termino defendiendote de aquel enemigo.-

-¿Que? no es mi culpa, ellos son muy fuertes. Tal vez si lo intentamos de nuevo podre vencerlo.-

-No creo que sea la mejor idea, siempre terminas huyendo y me dejas a mi-

-Eso no es verdad, prefiero que tu te encargues de él para comprobar si eres realmente fuerte-

-No te creo...- dijo despues de un momento.

-...Claro que si, es...que...yo...- pero no pudo inventar ninguna excusa.

-Ahhh, eso no importa ya. Ahora debes preparar tus cosas para partir a Telde-

-¿Eso queda al Sur?-

-¡Al Norte!-

-Jeje, ya lo sabia- despues de esto se fue por el pasillo apresuradamente.

Al llegar a su habitacion tomo varios libros y los hecho, tomo unas ropas por si llovia y llevaba bastante dinero para no tener que cargar con la comida. Despues de unos momentos dejo sus bolsos en el piso y se quedo meditando un momento. Su maestro lo encontro ahi.

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Si¿cuando me recomiendas partir?-

-Creo que deberias partir ahora, dudo mucho que puedas llegar pronto asi que seria recomendable que partieras ya-

-Eso no fue muy halagador, pero tienes razon. Despues de todo nesecito tiempo para preguntar las indicaciones- tomo sus bolsos y los ato a su caballo. -Adios, veras como llego como todo un hombre-

-Si, eso espero¡Suerte!- grito cuando el caballo dispuso su marcha hacia el Norte.

_Clase de Telekinistas._

El Lider ya leia la carta, estaba sorprendido y a la vez alegre al recibir tal noticia, debia enviar al alumno que habia preparado hace mucho tiempo. Era la oportunidad para hacer honra a la Clase de los Telekinistas. Llamo a unos guardias que se encontraban ahi para pedirles que traigan a Tijuu. Despues de unos momentos llegaron con Tijuu, este era alto y tenia el cabello largo y de color rojo, sus ojos tambien eran rojos.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar acerca de algo muy importante- le dijo tocandole el hombro. Comenzaron a caminar.

-Muy bien¿pero de que se trata?-

-Te he seleccionado a ti para que representes a nuestra Clase en una importante mision. Te explicare brevemente, el Rey nos ha pedido que enviemos a alguien de nuestra Clase para ayudarlo a derrotar a Astos, el Rey de los Elfos Oscuros. Deberas viajar a Telde para saber mas detalles de la mision.-

-Eso quiere decir que tendre que viajar a Telde para matar a Astos, tendre ayuda de otras Clases. Por que no pude ser menos talentoso...-

-¿No quieres ir?-

-Es que viajar me marea...-se excuso él.

-No te preocupes, le pedire a dos que te lleven volando.-

-No es eso, quiero llegar en caballo. Estaba tratando de analizar cuantas probabilidades tenia de poder seguir entrenando. Todavia soy muy debil, todas las misiones que he hecho las he cumplido con ayuda. Muchas personas de nuestra Clase son mejores que yo¿entonces por que debo ir yo?-

-No lo entenderias, tu tienes mas talento que ellos. Espero que con Astos puedas desarrollar a tope tus habilidades.-

-Ahh, si lo pones de ese modo no me podre negar.-

-Muy bien, ya prepare todo para que partas. ¡Solo debes partir!-

-Si, saldre pronto, viajar de noche es un tanto peligroso-

-Bien, cuidate mucho y desarrolla todas tus habilidades.-

_Clase de los Brujos Blancos._

La carta enviada ya habia llegado, el Lider estaba sanando a las personas que todo el tiempo iban y venian. Cuando termino de curar a los que se encontraban ahi, se dispuso a leer la carta. Al cabo de unos minutos guardo la carta, camino unos segundos por el pasillo antes de decir algo, elegir a alguien de entre toda una Clase era muy dificil. Se debian tomar en cuenta muchos puntos y factores. Despues de unos minutos se acerco a una habitacion en la que estaba una tierna muchacha de figura adolecente, tenia cabellera y ojos azules. Su traje era totalmente blanco, tenia una capucha con unas marcas rojas que representaban al sol.

-Eremy¿estas ocupada?-

Volteo para ver quien era -No señor, ya termine aqui¿nesecita algo?-

-Si, por favor acompañame.- salieron de la habitacion y caminaron a traves de largos pasillos blancos.

-¿De que me puedo ocupar?-

-Por este momento te he seleccionado para que cumplas con una importante mision.-

-Claro¿de que se trata?-

-Deberas viajar a Telde, ahi encontraras a Deémir, puedes confiar en el. En ese lugar encontraras a distintas Clases, no son enemigos. Los que encuentres ahi seran tus compañeros-

-¿Compañeros¿Compañeros de que?-

-De un grupo, el grupo que derrotara a Astos.-

-¿Astos?-

-Si, el es el Rey de los Elfos Oscuros.-

-Lo conozco, pero crei que ya habia muerto-

-No, ha estado saqueando los Reinos cercanos.-

-Bueno¿supongo que debere partir luego?-

-Si, solo cuentas con tres dias, no podras demorarte mucho en el trayecto.-

-En ese caso me pondre en marcha ahora mismo-

-Recuerda llevar ropa por si llueve, comida, dinero y algo de equipamiento.-

-Claro, lo hare lo mejor posible-

-Eso crei¡ahora ve!-

Eremy partio en direccion contraria y entro en su habitacion, saco unos sacos que eran donde guardaria las cosas que se dispondria a llevar. Cuando tenia todo listo se subio en un hermoso caballo blanco con un cuerno en el centro de su cabeza.

_Clase de los Alquimistas._

Henry se encontraba ahi, la carta habia sido entregada ya. Despues de unos minutos el Lider de la Clase le paso a Henry una pocion, este se la bebio y su fatiga y cansancio habian desaparecido. Despues de haberle agradecido se marcho, el Lider muy agradecido se dirigio a su despacho y leyo la carta. Despues de unos minutos arrojo una pocion con contenido negro que exploto, en la habitacion de Aeril aparecio dicho humo y el Lider de la Clase se aparecio frente a él.

-Deberia de dejar de hacer eso...-

-Lo siento, lo siento, debemos hablar.-

-Claro, no se olvide de tocar la puerta antes...-

-Ya deja eso. Esto es serio. Nesecito que vayas a Telde.-

-Pero eso queda muy lejos...-se quejo

-¡Deja de comportarte como un crio!-

-Adivina que soy...- dijo susurrando

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, es que queria saber algo...-invento

-¿Que cosa?-

-¿Cuando debo partir?-

-Deberias ir ahora, esta casi anocheciendo...no es muy seguro viajar de noche...-

-Entonces ¿por que no voy mañana por la mañana?-

-Por que solo tienes tres dias, asi que toma este bolso- de la nada salio un bolso con todo lo que nesecitaba -Tiene todo lo que nesecitas.-

-¿Como lo hiciste?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Alquimia, no es muy dificil.-

-Muy bien, entonces ¡voy!- salio de la habitacion corriendo, se subio a su caballo y galopando se dirigio hacia el Norte.

* * *

Espero que dejen reviews, este en realidad es el primer capitulo por lo que les voy a pedir que me ayuden dejando reviews.  
CatchingSouls.


End file.
